The Corbomite Maneuver (episode)
Exploring a distant region of space, the Enterprise is threatened by Balok, commander of a starship from the First Federation. Summary The Enterprise is exploring a region of space that has not previously been mapped by the Federation. While photographing and mapping it, they encounter a curious cube. This marker buoy appears to be a solid object, but can nevertheless move and track the ship. When they attempt to pull away, it begins to threaten them with radiation, forcing them to destroy it in order to save themselves. They continue to travel in the direction from which the cube approached. Part of their mission is to encounter new civilizations, and Kirk hopes to meet the one that dispatched the cube. And he does; the Enterprise is approached by an immense ship, the Fesarius, flagship of the First Federation. It seizes the Enterprise with a powerful tractor beam, and it's captain, Commander Balok informs the crew that they are to be destroyed. Kirk and Balok play a mental cat and mouse game; Kirk advises Balok that an attempt to destroy the Enterprise will result in the destruction of the Fesarius via corbomite, a material and a device that protects Federation ships. Balok relents, and dispatches a small pilot ship to tow the Enterprise to a planet of the First Federation, where the crew will be interned and the ship destroyed. The Enterprise crew manage to free themselves, disabling Balok's pilot ship in the process. When they beam over to render aid, Balok gleefully advises them that they have passed his test. He wanted to see what kind of people the Federation officers were, and he did not want to trust their records; he wanted a demonstration of actual behavior. At the end, Kirk, McCoy, and Bailey sample Balok's favorite drink, tranya. Kirk leaves Bailey with Balok as part of a cultural exchange. Background Information You can watch for tell-tale signs of this early production such as a bridge chair squeaking rather loudly near the end of the episode (when Uhura is listening in on Balok's distress call), as well as hearing the ship doors, made of 20th century wood, slide on the stage floor as they opened and closed, making a solid wood-on-wood 'swoosh' that had yet to be edited out. The "Tranya" that Balok served the crew was, in fact, grapefruit juice, which young Clint Howard absolutely hated. He said in an interview that he had to work very hard at making it look like he actually liked it. Quotes Doctor McCoy: "What am I, a doctor or a moon shuttle conductor?" David Bailey: "We've got phaser weapons, I vote we blast it!" Captain Kirk: "I'll keep that in mind, Mr. Bailey -- when this becomes a democracy." Links and References Main Cast * William Shatner as Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Spock * DeForest Kelley as McCoy * James Doohan as Scott * George Takei as Sulu * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura * Grace Lee Whitney as Janice Rand Guest Stars * Anthony Call as Dave Bailey * Clint Howard as Balok * Vic Perrin as the voice of Balok * Ted Cassidy as the voice of the Balok puppet * Sean Morgan as Harper * Eddie Paskey as Leslie References 2265; David Bailey; Balok; Balok puppet; Balok's cube; corbomite; USS Enterprise; Fesarius; First Federation; marker buoy; Leonard H. McCoy; poker; quarterly physical; Janice Rand; recorder-marker; Hikaru Sulu; tranya; Uhura. Previous episode: Where No Man Has Gone Before Episodes of Star Trek: The Original Series Next Episode: Mudd's Women